Edmond (Dumbo)
Filip Zebic movie-spoof of "Dumbo" Cast: *Dumbo - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Mrs. Jumbo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Ringmaster - Peter Pan *Casey Junior - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mr. Stork - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Storks - Penguin (The Three Caballeros) *Giraffes - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Lions - Simba (The Lion King) *Gorillas - Bowser (Super Bros. Mairo) *Bears - Alvin, Simon and Theoredore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Kangaroos - Pooh and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigers - Yakko Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Horses - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Zebras - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros) *Camels - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *Hippos - Manny and Ellie (IceAge) *Monkeys - Monferno Aipom and Ambipom (Pokemon) *Hyenas - Litleo and Pyroar (Pokemon) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey, Webby and Webby (DuckTales the Movie Treasure Of the Lost Lamp) *Elephant 1 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 2 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 4 - Princess Eilonwy *Elephant 5 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 6 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 7 - Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Elephant 8 - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Elephant 9 - Crysta (FernGully) *Elephant 10 - Misty (Pokemon) *Elephant 11 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 12 - Snow White *Elephant 13 - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Elephant 14 - June (Little Einsteins) *Roustabout Man - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Band - Toyland Solider (Babes in Toyland (Animated (1997)) *Other Boys as themselves *Smitty the Bully - Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *The Ringmaster's Guards as themselves *Joe - Robin Hood *Clowns - Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who) *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Batty Koda (FernGully) *Glasses Crow - Bartok (Anastasia) *Preacher Crow - Leavrne (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Straw Hat Crow - Victor (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Fat Crow - Hugo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) Scene: #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Zazu" #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Benny the Cab"/Zazu Brings a Delivery for Sawyer #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 3 - Edmond's Appearance #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 6 - Edmond's Bath and Mohter Son Gallery: Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Dumbo KermitTMM.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Timothy Q. Mouse Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Jumbo Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Ringmaster Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Casey Junior 47480915_teakcarriage.jpg| Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage Madagascar 3.jpg|Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon Madagascar 3.jpg|Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon Dumbo Boxcar.jpg|Boxcar Mk1coach_001.jpg|Blue and Silver Coach Dumbo Flatbed.jpg|In the Sack Dumbo Wagon.jpg|Two Wagon Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg| Rustee_Rails_Rides_Again_Two_Cage_Wagon.jpg| Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg|Gray and Red Coach BR_Mk2_prototype.jpg|Red Maroon Coach 2515.jpg|Green Coach Toad.jpg|Toad Van Zazu_(TLK_(2003)).jpg|Zazu as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Stork The_Two_Toy_Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes Young_simba_lion_king.png|Simba as Lions Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser Koopa as Gorillas 9720_1.jpg|The Chipmunks and Chippets as Bears Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Kangaroos YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner as Tiger Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Horses Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles as Zebras Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Camels Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Hippo Monferno_Aipom_and_Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Monkeys Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Hyenas Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby as Ostriches Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 1 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 2 Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 3 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as 4 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 5 Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Elephant 6 Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Elephant 7 Aurora_360.jpg|Aurora as Elephant 8 Misty.png|Misty as Elephant 9 Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Elephant 10 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 11 Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 12 Kim.jpg|Kim as Elephant 13 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Elephant 14 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1412.jpg|Roustabouts Men as Themselves Disneyland Parade.jpg|Disneyland Parade as The Bend Animals_save_new_york.png|Madagascar Animals as Other Boys Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Smitty the Bully Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guard as The Ringmaster Guard Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Joe the Janitor Wickersham_Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Clown Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Batty.jpg|Batty as Jim Crow Bartok in Anastasia.jpg|Bartok as Glasess Crow LaverneKH.png|Laverne as Preacher Crow Victor.png|Victor as Straw Hat Crow HugoGar1.jpg|Hugo as Fat Crow Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof